lightstone123_gamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Nathaniel Arvidsson
Nathaniel Arvidsson is a male challenger that competed in the Black Games. He hailed from Sweden. Overall, he placed TBD out of 30. 'Early Life' Nathaniel grew up bullied for his odd personality and inability to communicate in a "normal" way with others, and moved around a lot. He was good in school but had very few friends. He would spend a lot of time inside, reading or playing games. He was also fond of music, and would play various instruments for many years, as well as do theatre. He and his sister, one year younger, had their parents divorce when Nathaniel was 12. Around that same time, Nathaniel started training Kung Fu, something he was a natural at and would do for 5 years, being decent at kicks and hits, but being best when using a staff. At the age of 15, Nathaniel found the internet. He found friends for the first time, and also started writing. He moved to Stockholm at the age of 17, a city hours away from where he grew up but also the city he was born in, and stopped with his training, which would put him greatly out of shape in just a few years’ time. Nathaniel’s defining traits for those around him were his fast walking speed and his beard, which he’d grown out to a decent length, most would say too long, at the age of 20. Nathaniel was always great at most school subjects, but eventually choose biology to study at the university, at the age of 19. Still living with his mother and sister, Nathaniel’s unable to move out, much due to his low confidence telling him that he won’t be able to handle himself on his own. 'Personality ' Nathaniel is a person that stands out from the crowd. He often acts in ways that others find weird, and he doesn’t mind that. He does everything very quickly and efficiently, but is also a big procrastinator and waits until the very last moment to do things. He has a hard time talking to people, often finding himself listening rather than talking, and failing to get his point across when he does talk. He hates fighting and often tries to make peace between people rather than take a side - he has issues with taking sides regarding most things, and when he does, it's based solely on facts, which is due to the fact that he sees both sides of every argument and can't value one over the other. He’s a smart person, but has bad confidence and often doesn’t believe in his abilities - but when he does believe in something, he will be extremely stubborn about it and not change his mind. He is more of a follower than a leader, and has a positive attitude, rather trying to make sure a group stays together than trying to lead it forward. Nathaniel’s very competitive, and his fear of failing and losing drives him to give his all in everything he does. He’s very loyal, so much so that it is to a fault - he would rather have something bad happen to him than to someone he cares about; except if that bad thing is death - his fear of death is what ultimately rules him in dire times. 'Appearance ' Nathaniel has blue eyes, long brown hair, and a fairly long brown beard. He wears glasses. He is pretty out-of-shape, has strong legs but weak arms. 'Games' Nathaniel was among the thirty people chosen for The Black Games. At the start of the Games he was sorted into Gamma Team, making him teammates with Mike Glennon and Timothy González. Kills Waiyaki Bello Allies Mike Glennon & Timothy González Other Killed by: N/A Aftermath TBD Trivia TBD Category:Males Category:20 year olds